


将近/We Are Close

by ssabriel



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 太近是件危险的事，但Alec还没意识到这一点。





	

*

 

正午时分的阳光得以让埃什沃斯很好地端详亚力克·哈迪。他看上去与埃什沃斯记忆中的样子相差甚远。也许是蓄起的胡须让他显得无精打采，但李·埃什沃斯敏锐地发觉不止这些。哈迪明显的消瘦了很多，掩盖在西服与风衣之下的身形看起来十分空洞。

埃什沃斯比哈迪高，但在过去，当哈迪站在他面前的时候，他仍能够感觉到威胁；如今的感觉则不同，哈迪几乎像是能轻易地被他折断、打碎了。而这也许正是他想做也应该做的。是吗？

况且，现在正值春季的末尾，夏季的开头，一年中阳光最好的时节，哈迪却将他自己裹得异常严实，尽管如此，他看起来依然像是觉得很冷。他的皮肤透出不健康的苍白，青色的血管更加清晰可见了；他嘴唇缺乏血色，双手还在不自主地颤抖——当然，埃什沃斯满意地认为，这也有可能是由他的贸然出现导致的哈迪的气愤造成的。

看起来他的发现并没有错，亚力克·哈迪在生病，病得似乎比他想象的还要严重。一股复仇的快感在埃什沃斯的心底升腾起来，好像荒漠之中由焦阳自地底下烘烤出的一丝水蒸气，一路上升直到注入了一株干涸的植物那些炎热的细胞中去。纤维舒展开来，发出了细小的噼啪脆响，这感觉并不舒适，躁动不安，像那株植物一样，埃什沃斯也渴望更多。

李·埃什沃斯逐渐意识到，他从哈迪身上夺走的也许比哈迪从他身上夺走的要多得多。最起码，他操过的那些甜湿的法国妞不会把心脏病留给他不是吗。

“你想怎么样，李？” 哈迪的问话打断了埃什沃斯的思路。哈迪对他总是直呼姓名，很奇怪，埃什沃斯习惯用哈迪的姓氏来称呼他。

埃什沃斯直白地提出了他的要求，近乎无礼的直白。一方面他的确迫切地需要见见克莱尔，而哈迪显然知道她的下落。尽管他认为自己依然爱那个女人，他心底的一小部分却在提醒他，他实际上是想确认这个狡猾的婊子是否仍与他站在同一边，他必须确保这一点，幸运的是，他对克莱尔想要的东西一清二楚。

亚历克·哈迪看上去并不知道这一点。很好。

当哈迪僵硬地转身，留给李·埃什沃斯一个隐忍且摇摇欲坠的背影，李觉得自己做得有点过头了。Play nice，他在心底默默对自己说。你需要让哈迪意识到你是无辜的那一方才行。李很确信他想这么做的理由是出于长远的计议，而不是由于同情之类的东西。

 

*

 

他决定到哈迪家拜访哈迪的时候已经过了一般概念上称之为“晚”的时间。小镇街道两旁的酒馆已经打烊，那些醉鬼接二连三地拎着酒瓶从里面鱼贯而出。李不由自主地绕开他们。

他知道自己需要做的还有很多，在取得哈迪好感的这方面，倒不是说他非做不可。他是那种喜欢确保事情万无一失的人。克莱尔与哈迪的关系似乎比看起来要近，他不能冒着任由这个女人某一天向哈迪吐露心声的危险。而在执拗地将克莱尔拉近自己的同时，他意识到，他还可以同时将哈迪拉近自己，好让他们能够远离彼此。

 

*

 

“晚上好。” 埃什沃斯冲着房间里的灯光露出他标志性的微笑，举起手中的两个袋子晃了晃。

“我们没什么好说的了。走开。”

埃什沃斯好像没听懂似的，踮起脚又晃了晃手里的塑料袋。他落下脚跟的时候，把从哈迪家门前的河道中溢上地面的一小洼水踩的“啪啪”一响，他本能地扭过头去查看自己的鞋跟，边跺着脚边向旁边碎步跳出去，他高大的身躯在这样的动作下显得有点迟钝，在这个过程中，他听到了开门的动静。

人总喜欢选择在对方毫无防备的时候采取下一步行动，哈？

埃什沃斯扭过头，从下往上仰视站在台阶末端的亚历克·哈迪。哈迪穿着睡衣，但他的眼神不像有过任何睡眠的样子，整个人倚靠在门框上好像单凭自己站着都很费力。他手里拿着半杯热水以及一叠来历不明的纸张，很有可能是丹尼尔·拉提莫谋杀一案庭审的资料。或者，是关于桑德布鲁克案的？埃什沃斯大胆地猜测。

“你想要什么，嗯？李？”

不是我想要什么，而是你想要什么，DI哈迪。埃什沃斯在心里回应，但他意识到这句话听起来过于自大，于是他果断地放弃了它。

“我到这里来是想说抱歉的，哈迪。为我那天的无礼行为…你介意吗？” 埃什沃斯理所当然地晃晃袋子，冲屋里努了努嘴。哈迪不情愿地侧过身将埃什沃斯让进屋去。

在经过哈迪身边的时候，埃什沃斯闻到他身上散发出的沐浴后的干净气味，混合着一种因疾病而定期服药的人身上特有的、柔软且温热的味道，就像他曾在法国遇到的一个患有克罗恩病的犹太裔的应召女郎，炎症在一点点吞噬她的身体时所散发出的那种味道。好在这个天杀的疾病不会传染，反而令她的身体有种吸引人的脆弱感。

埃什沃斯很想知道缓慢发作的疾病是否也会给哈迪的身体带来类似的改变，他不由地在哈迪面前停顿了一下。在从背侧面照过来的光线中，哈迪浅颜色的虹膜显现出不可思议的层次感，埃什沃斯一直停留到他注意到哈迪的瞳孔正在危险地收缩时，才假装漫不经心地从他身边蹭进屋里。

他径直朝里走去，为身后传来的谨慎的锁门声暗自得意。尽管这里是一个很难称之为“住处”的地方，仍比他暂住的那所农场的状况要好一些，最起码，沙发桌椅等该有的东西也都勉勉强强地有了。哦，如果有机会的话，他会想办法让哈迪去他那里看看的。

房间很狭窄，哈迪走过来在他对面的沙发上坐下来。虽然说是“对面”，他们的膝盖几乎要碰在一起了，埃什沃斯觉得只要稍微欠一欠身就能够使哈迪感觉到自己说话时的呼吸。他先把其中一个袋子递过给哈迪，然后放松地向后靠去。

哈迪一脸狐疑地解开袋子，取出里面的东西——一个保温盒。

一阵沉默。

“猜你会工作到很晚而需要一点夜宵。”为了打破尴尬的气氛，埃什沃斯有点不好意思地笑笑。

太快了？从哈迪的表情上看，他怀疑自己是否有些操之过急。“反正我一个人住也解决不完这么多。” 埃什沃斯只得补充道。

“你来就为了给我送个意大利面？”

这可不是什么随随便便的意大利面。通常来说，它的秘诀在于适量搭配的罗勒松子酱与肉豆蔻粉，更不能少了丰富的鲜奶油调成的酱汁。克莱尔对它毫无抵抗力，事实上任何尝过它的人对它都没有抵抗力，包括吉莱斯皮和纽伯瑞一家。埃什沃斯坚信哈迪只要尝上一小口也会折服的，不过哈迪看起来令人失望地不为所动。

“当然不。” 埃什沃斯只能把另一个袋子递过去，“这里是一些资料——笔记、采访…所有关于桑德布鲁克案件的人那晚的行踪，我自己搜集的。你不愿意相信我，我只能以你的名义去做你本该做好的事。”

埃什沃斯回想起那一刻，后悔自己说得太多。他应该注意到的，哈迪一直在搜寻着他话里的漏洞，而他竟然愚蠢到自己将它们送上门去了。

“我可以以假扮警察的罪名起诉你。”

“随你的便，哈迪。我早就已经是人们眼中的杀人犯了，再多上一条也无关痛痒。”埃什沃斯只能抓住这个纰漏借题发挥，他盯着哈迪的眼睛，试图从中寻找一丝受到触动的迹象，他能看到的只有怒火。

“你瞧，我来向你示好，而不是挑起更多的矛盾。”埃什沃斯的语调柔和下来，“我承认在我来到广教镇之前，这个想法根本不会在我脑子里停留哪怕一瞬。但见到你之后，我的看法有所改变了…我对自己说，'天啊，李，这个人毁掉的不仅仅是你，还有他自己！'，你知道吗，这是我当时在想的。我承认我一开始的目的很单纯，我只是想要让你不好受罢了。但是瞧瞧，你自己已经替我把工作完成了！所以我没必要再对你表现出什么敌意。”

哈迪脸色难看地把目光从埃什沃斯脸上移开了，但他并没有开口阻止埃什沃斯说下去——

“你一直在用单方面的眼光'审判'我，哈迪。如果你错了呢？如果真相并非你想象的那样呢？

“如果你只是在逃避一个事实，那就是你一口气毁掉了我们'两个人'的生活，换来的只是徒劳呢？”

亚历克·哈迪一言不发，但他闪烁的眼神出卖了他。埃什沃斯知道自己的话起作用了，实际上，除掉他所知晓的真相的那一部分，这些话很大程度上的确是发自内心的。

“省省吧。你该走了，李，出去。”哈迪的语调中透着虚张声势的不耐烦，起码在埃什沃斯听来是这样的。埃什沃斯识趣地从沙发上站起来，他今天的事情完成了，尽管效果差强人意，但也没必要再逗留下去。

“好好看看这些东西，好吗？去调查一下吉莱斯皮兄弟，还有在他们家附近晃悠的那个家伙。为我也为你自己。”站起身以后，埃什沃斯回过头来用尽可能贴近恳求的语气强调。

“不过在这之前，请先尝一尝意大利面。你会喜欢的。”他凑近哈迪的耳朵压低嗓音补充道，并且牵起一边的嘴角给了哈迪一个露出犬齿的微笑。

太近了！哈迪情不自禁地向后躲了躲。“我在服药，不能吃乳制品。”他面无表情地回答。

“我知道，所以我才用了植物奶油。”埃什沃斯语调轻快地抛出这句话，随后消失在窗户边缘的夜色里。

 

*

 

哈迪在确信埃什沃斯已经走出了他家门前路灯所能照亮的范围之后站起身夺步到门前，他用力盯着黑暗中那个模糊的身影直到再也看不见为止，才感到他刚才失控狂跳到胸口发痛的心脏逐渐松弛下来，随着肾上腺激素的消退，疲乏感骤增，哈迪不禁害怕它随时都会停止工作。

他跌坐回沙发上喘息了片刻，盯着那盒埃什沃斯做的意大利面，然后他挫败地吃了一大口，狠狠咀嚼想象着那是埃什沃斯狡猾的神经。尽管他不愿意承认，但它味道的确惊人的好。

哈迪很清楚埃什沃斯在盘算些什么，令他恼火的是，这并不能与他脑中形成的想法相对抗。我有偏见吗？我是对的吗？我在逃避吗？该死的。

思考使他忘记了吞咽，食物在他口中停留的时间太长了，很快，他疲乏的胃口就将淀粉的甜味降解成一股沮丧的酸味，覆盖在他的舌头上令食物变得难以下咽。豆蔻的香气更是让人头痛，哈迪终于将塑料袋扎起来，起身把这玩意儿一股脑丢进了垃圾桶。

 

*

 

接到电话的时候，哈迪手里正拿着艾莉·米勒重新梳理出来的桑德布鲁克案件的资料。接二连三出现的新线索削弱了埃什沃斯的威胁感，也许正因为如此，他居然在电话那头李的质问声里听出了一丝慌张。

瑞奇·吉莱斯皮一定是从回音报社那边得知了李的住处，哈迪毫不意外。那帮只会徒添麻烦的渣滓！

“别让他看见你。我马上到。” 哈迪匆匆挂掉电话，从沙发背上抓起外套。他来不及叫出租车或者是打电话给艾莉·米勒让她来帮忙开车，实际上，他根本没考虑这两件事。去他的服药后36小时内不宜驾驶，哈迪发动了汽车。

 

*

 

埃什沃斯站在他刚才打过电话的地方没有动。那是整个农场最先能够眺望见小镇边缘的位置，他身后是草场内围的木质栅栏，海风从他背后吹来，衣物被汗渍浸湿的部分冰凉地贴着皮肤，远处的山坡上，已经能看到吉莱斯皮的身影迅速地朝下移动、向他靠近。他非常确信吉莱斯皮也能够看到自己。

吉莱斯皮的拳头袭来的瞬间埃什沃斯没躲开。这一拳击中了他的眉骨，由于剧烈撞击的震颤导致的麻木过去之后疼痛接踵而至，埃什沃斯感觉到有温热的液体迅速地顺着他的额角淌下来。很好，但这离他的限度还相差甚远。

他完全可以顺着这股力道倒在地上，以避免头部受到更多的攻击，但这并不是他的目的。埃什沃斯直起身来，转过去面对着吉莱斯皮。

“我知道你做了什么，瑞奇。”

吉莱斯皮的眼底透出了危险的光。紧接着，埃什沃斯的下颚被击中了，他的上下牙床猛烈地撞在一起，牙齿打磨的声音撕扯着神经，他用力卷起舌头以避开牙齿的撞击，但嘴唇仍旧难以幸免，鲜血的味道瞬间布满了整个口腔。

埃什沃斯的余光看见哈迪的汽车停在农场最外围的入口处，哈迪从车上跳下，甚至没有给汽车熄火就朝他的方向奔过来，发动机的声音混合着风声与吉莱斯皮的拳头送给他的耳鸣声在他脑海里轰轰作响，差不多是时候了。

埃什沃斯倒在地上，蜷缩起身体迎接吉莱斯皮变本加厉的攻击，暴雨般的拳打脚踢落在他的身体两侧，他庆幸肌肉能够抵御一部分冲击，但他还是感觉到脾脏周围传来剧烈的刺痛，他的背和腰侧感觉很差，十有八九被踢出了淤青，所幸肋骨被他用夹紧的胳膊保护得还算好。

正当他评估着自己的状况，想象着自己在哈迪到来之前还能够支撑多久时，突然间，他的胃部冷不防被吉莱斯皮踢中了。突如其来的疼痛像电流一样击穿大脑，令埃什沃斯眼前发黑。他从未感受过如此剧烈的疼痛，以至于接踵而至的拳头落在他腰部的钝痛，他竟然都没有知觉。他的胳膊抽搐着松弛下来，但吉莱斯皮的攻击没有停顿，他照着埃什沃斯的脸狠狠一脚，随后抓起埃什沃斯刚刚砸向地面的脑袋又径直补了几拳。

有一瞬间，埃什沃斯什么也听不到了，他只能感觉到自己喉咙发出空洞的震颤。吉莱斯皮并不是出于什么报复心理，他想要他永远沉默，他竟然愚蠢的才意识到这一点。埃什沃斯绝望地质问自己是否值得，但这无济于事，事情脱离控制，这是他自找的。不知道过了多久，哈迪微弱的声音似乎从一个很遥远的地方传来。

“瑞奇！停下！瑞奇！……” 

实际上，哈迪已经冲到埃什沃斯的身边了。

“见鬼！” 哈迪咒骂道。他上气不接下气地钳制住吉莱斯皮，有一瞬间他觉得自己会被对方甩到地上并且毫无出息地在着地之前就不省人事。谢天谢地吉莱斯皮挣扎了几下之后总算停了手，他挣脱开哈迪的时候肘部在哈迪的胸口狠狠撞了一下，哈迪尽量克制住席卷而来的眩晕感。

埃什沃斯躺在地上呻吟和咳嗽，吉莱斯皮离开时俯下身冲他威胁了一句什么，他嘴里呼出的热气喷在埃什沃斯左半边的脸上，又湿又热，灼烧着他被打破的位置，造成几丝刺痛，但埃什沃斯满耳都是嗡嗡的轰鸣声什么也听不清。

哈迪将埃什沃斯从地上扶起来以后，埃什沃斯双手撑着膝盖站了很久，直到那些血迹开始在他脸上风干，僵硬地牵扯着皮肤，他才终于逐渐找回了他的双腿。他直起身来，看见一旁倚坐在围栏上大口喘气的哈迪，样子比自己还要糟一百倍。

埃什沃斯冲哈迪伸出手，出乎意料地，哈迪没拒绝他，埃什沃斯认为他要不就是真的感觉很糟，又或者，他已经赢得了他一部分的信任？埃什沃斯没再往下猜。他们互相搭着对方的肩膀朝山坡上埃什沃斯住的地方缓慢地走。

黄昏悄然而至，山坡下已经见不到阳光，然而他们越往上，夕阳又逐渐从远处的地平线边缘显露出来，就像一场跟随脚步移动的节奏而升起的日出。山顶的气温更低，埃什沃斯能感觉到哈迪的身体在发抖。

他抬起头，眯着眼睛冲落日余晖的方向看过去，从他们的位置能清清楚楚地望见他暂住的那座石头砌成的磨坊的黑色轮廓，虽然早已废弃，上面的风车也不知去向，但它仍位居农场的制高点，矗立在山坡的尽头，悄然融入玫瑰色的天空。

“我们快到了。”他对哈迪说。

 

*

 

埃什沃斯丢掉擦完脸上血迹的纸巾，掏出皱巴巴的半包本森哈奇香烟给自己点了一根。他已经弄干净身上的污渍，重新换了件质地柔软的套头线衫。伤势并没他想象的那么严重，不过有些牵扯肌肉的动作还是痛得令他龇牙咧嘴。

“刚才在下面，多谢。”

哈迪坐在挨着磨坊侧面的墙壁修的一条狭窄的木质长椅上，背靠凹凸不平的石墙，仰着头闭着眼没有作声。

“嘿，哈迪，你还好吧？” 埃什沃斯走到他面前，皱着眉头蹲下来。

哈迪感觉到视线变暗了，他费劲地睁开眼睛看到埃什沃斯凑近的脸孔，努力克制住要再冲上面添一拳的冲动。自以为有魅力的混蛋。

“好得不能再好了。” 哈迪喘着粗气回答。零零星星的黑色斑块正在吞噬他的视线，埃什沃斯的脸时而模糊时而清晰。他的喉咙口好像烧着团火，他听见自己血管“砰砰”跳动的声音，疼痛锥心到无可忍受，在意识消失之前，他记得的最后一件事就是埃什沃斯不断靠近放大的浅色的眼睛。

 

*

 

哈迪醒来时周遭已经全黑了。他能感觉到自己身处某样柔软的东西上面，应该是埃什沃斯的床铺。他挣扎着坐起来，弄出了一点动静，随后，一尾明灭的烛光出现在屋子的进门旁边。

“抱歉，我这里没有电灯。” 埃什沃斯走上来，一手护着烛火以防它被山风吹灭，他倒了几滴烛油在斑驳的分辨不出材质的床头柜上，然后将蜡烛戳在上边放稳。

哈迪的知觉在一点点恢复，他不自在地意识到自己被埃什沃斯的气息包围了。埃什沃斯才搬到这里不到两周，而且在他之前这个地方显然无人居住，空气中仍然残留着一些野地上特有的泥土和水汽的味道，但这已经不能够掩盖埃什沃斯的气味。哈迪像只猎狗一样吸了吸鼻子，很奇怪的，这味道并不令他讨厌。

他环顾了一下房间。其实很难被称之为房间，这里更像一个石头堆砌成的洞窟，没有门——至少，没有能够合上的那种，只有两个狭窄的入口一左一右开在房间两侧，从哈迪躺的位置看出去，能够看到小镇上星星点点的灯光。

房间里的陈列更是少得可怜，除了他身处的这张床以及旁边的床头柜，只剩下床尾靠墙堆放的几个木质箱子，哈迪猜埃什沃斯大部分的行头应该都存放在那里面。

“你就住这种地方？”

“嗯哼。”埃什沃斯把一杯水递到哈迪手里，然后背靠着床沿坐在地上。很奇怪的，哈迪前一秒钟还在设想埃什沃斯会坐到床上，他甚至准备好腾位置给他了。尽管床很矮，哈迪现在也只能够看见他的后脑勺和一小部分的背。

“农场主说我可以住这儿。我挺喜欢的。”

“可不是。”

真不赖，现在他们仅仅是在制造对话了。哈迪又问了埃什沃斯几个关于瑞奇·吉莱斯皮的问题，埃什沃斯的回答听上去不像在说谎，这令哈迪感觉到有点挫败。哈迪想离开，他试着移动了一下上身，但他的心脏发出了危险的警告。

“我刚才…发病了？” 哈迪极不情愿地念出“发病”这个词，他看着埃什沃斯背影的棕色眼睛里仍带有一丝警觉。他的大衣还穿在身上，大衣的下摆被他压着，他能感觉到手机和皮夹硌在底下挤压着大腿，埃什沃斯最好没有翻看过他的东西。

“你说呢伙计，那可真是挺吓人的。我差点以为你要死在这儿，幸亏我在你大衣口袋里翻到了硝苯吡啶片。” 

“你知道这种药。”

“是啊，我母亲去世之前也用了一段时间。”

去世之前。某种感觉攥紧了哈迪的胃，他难受地清了清嗓子。

“哦——对不起，我不是有意…” 埃什沃斯好像意识到了似的突然扭过头来，抱歉地看着他。他眼睛里没有什么恶意，在昏暗的烛光里埃什沃斯的虹膜似乎变成一种深褐色，他身上散发出的所有的信息都和哈迪过去的判断互相矛盾，一个声音在他脑海中大声叫嚣着那个他最不愿意承认的词语。哈迪不得不把目光移开。

“我想我该离开了。” 哈迪费力地支起身来。他想了一会儿，又说，“这几天尽量不要外出。瑞奇走了，可我不敢保证他会回来。”

埃什沃斯点点头。他从地上站起来退到一旁，看着哈迪艰难地挪到床边。他很肯定，自己如果不上去帮他一把，这个倒霉的家伙根本没法儿靠他自己站起来。于是他过去扶住哈迪的一边胳膊。

“我自己可以…” 哈迪不情愿地咕哝着，埃什沃斯并没有放开他，而就像在山下的那样，哈迪同样没有拒绝他的帮助。

他们和上来时一样相互搭着肩膀穿过草场朝小镇的方向走去。天已经全黑了，在个高度正好能够看到小镇那头的教堂优雅的剪影，映在紫罗兰与灰色交融的夜空中，他们面前虽然漆黑一片，但通过迎面而来的空气便能感觉到四周很开阔。夜晚的广教镇只不过是脚下沿着海湾零星铺开的一丛闪闪烁烁的灯光，房屋的棱角从远处冷冽的鱼肚白色晨光中隐隐浮现出来。

哈迪怎么也想不通埃什沃斯究竟是怎么在这伸手不见五指的黑暗中找到自己的嘴唇的，但总之事情就这么莫名其妙地发生了。埃什沃斯强有力的胳膊从他的肩膀滑到他的后背上，危险地停留在腰部往下一些的位置，令哈迪无法退后，他的头也被埃什沃斯覆在他后脑勺上的温热的手掌固定住了。他最先接触到的是柔软的唇瓣，紧接着，埃什沃斯娴熟地避开牙齿，用舌尖进行了一次小心翼翼的试探。

埃什沃斯觉得哈迪的嘴唇很凉，而且僵硬，如果不是对方逐渐加重和变得不规则的呼吸，他会以为自己正在亲吻的是一具尸体。哈，就好像他吻过似的。他得到的反抗似乎没有预想的多。

哈迪鬼使神差地迎了上去。他的动作就像打开了一道阀门，埃什沃斯开始沉稳而有条理地侵略着他的口腔，哈迪甚至能尝到一丝他嘴里的血腥味，狂跳的心脏令他双腿发软。克莱尔的话突然在他脑子里响起来：“李·埃什沃斯对我就像毒品！我根本控制不了！” 天杀的，他当时还觉得这话很荒谬。

这是一个不算长的吻。埃什沃斯在他感觉到热之前很快离开了哈迪的嘴唇。哈迪的回应在他意料之外，奇怪的是，他并不觉得很高兴。他正准备开口说点什么时，他的下颚突然被拳头击中了，不偏不倚正好在早些时候他被瑞奇揍过的地方，他痛得大叫了出来。

埃什沃斯松开哈迪达弯下腰去，失去了支撑的哈迪身体一踉跄差点摔倒在地上，所幸他设法让自己站稳了。“刚才那个他妈的算什么事？！”

“没什么，只是觉得你大概需要。” 埃什沃斯抬起手在下巴上抹了一把，直起身来重新扶住哈迪的身体。

“走吧，我们就快到了。”他对哈迪说。

 

—

 

END


End file.
